


Avatar: Legend of the Citadel

by Archer_Willows



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Multichapter, POV First Person, POV Sokka (Avatar), Post-Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, Post-War, Sokka's Story, Sukka, Violence, may diverge from Korra canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Willows/pseuds/Archer_Willows
Summary: After the 100-year war, all was well. Firelord Zuko and the Avatar were rebuilding the world, bringing order to the nations. But even the end of an era of war doesn't solve everything. And for Sokka, there's still so many roads he's yet to travel; so many new adventures just around the bend, plenty of mysteries to unravel; so much to see, and to do, and to be, a whole life to spend. And it doesn't end.But life does.Join Sokka and Suki as they depart on their next great adventure, with magic, action, adventure, and terror at every corner. They'll have to go through all manner of danger, to save a land one lost forever. But do they have what it takes to survive?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Avatar: Legend of the Citadel

**What you are about to read is a fanfition for _Avatar: The Last Airbender._ The story will have major spoilers for the entirety of the show. This is your only warning.**

Note: If you're reading this, this fanfiction is incomplete. It is still a major WIP, and given my track record, it may never get finished. What you are about to read is not in any way shape or form guaranteed a finish. 

**Content and references in this story may not be content appropriate for young children. Refrain from reading if you are sensitive to any such content.**

Now, reader, what are you waiting for?

Sokka and Suki are ready for you.


End file.
